List of Pixar shorts
Beginning with Pixar's second film A Bug's Life, all subsequent Pixar feature films, except Coco, have been shown in theaters along with a Pixar-created original short film, known as a "short." Other Pixar shorts, released only on home media, were created to showcase what Pixar's technologically or cinematica capabilities, or on commission for clients. Pixar began producing shorts since the 1980s. The first shorts were made while Pixar was still a computer hardware company, when John Lasseter was the only professional animator in the company's small animation department. Starting with Geri's Game, after Pixar had converted into an animation studio, all later shorts have been produced with a larger crew and budget. In 1991, Pixar made four CGI shorts produced for the TV series Sesame Street. The shorts illustrates different weights and directions starring Luxo Jr. and Luxo — Light & Heavy (1990), Surprise (1991), Up and Down (1993), and Front and Back (1994). Also, beginning with A Bug's Life, Pixar has created extra content for each of their films that is not part of the main story. For their early theatrical releases, this content was in the form of outtakes and appeared as part of the film's credits. For each of their films, this content was a short made exclusively for the DVD release of the film. Shorts Original } || || |- | align=left | Luxo Jr. || 1986 || rowspan="4" |John Lasseter || colspan="2" |''Toy Story 2 || |- | align=left | ''Red's Dream || 1987 || rowspan=2 || |- | align=left | Tin Toy || 1988 || Toy Story || |- | align=left | Knick Knack || 1989 || colspan="2" |''Finding Nemo || |- | align=left | ''Geri's Game || 1997 || Jan Pinkava || colspan="2" |''A Bug's Life'' || rowspan=2 |- | align=left | For the Birds || 2000 || Ralph Eggleston || colspan="2" | Monsters, Inc. |- | align=left | Boundin' || 2003 || Bud Luckey || colspan="2" |''The Incredibles'' || rowspan=4 |- | align=left | One Man Band || 2005 || Andrew Jimenez and Mark Andrews || colspan="2" |''Cars'' |- | align=left | Lifted || 2006 ||Gary Rydstrom || colspan="2" |''Ratatouille'' |- | align=left | Presto || 2008 || Doug Sweetland || colspan="2" |''WALL-E'' |- | align=left | Partly Cloudy || 2009 || Peter Sohn || colspan="2" |''Up'' || |- | align=left | Day & Night || 2010 || Teddy Newton || colspan="2" |''Toy Story 3'' || rowspan=2 |- | align=left | La Luna || 2011 || Enrico Casarosa || colspan="2" |''Brave'' |- | align=left | The Blue Umbrella || 2013 || Saschka Unseld || colspan="2" |''Monsters University'' || rowspan=2 |- | align=left | Lava || 2014 || James Ford Murphy || colspan="2" |''Inside Out'' |- | align=left | Sanjay's Super Team || 2015 || Sanjay Patel || colspan="2" |''The Good Dinosaur'' || |- | align=left | Piper || 2016 || Alan Barillaro || colspan="2" |''Finding Dory'' || |- | align=left | Lou || 2017 || Dave Mullins || colspan="2" |''Cars 3'' || |- | align=left | Bao || 2018 || Domee Shi || colspan="2" |''Incredibles 2'' || |} Feature-related } || Monsters, Inc. || |- | align=left | Jack-Jack Attack ||2005 || Brad Bird ||''The Incredibles''|| rowspan="12" |- | align=left | Mater and the Ghostlight || 2006 || John Lasseter || Cars |- | align=left | Your Friend the Rat || 2007 || Jim Capobianco || Ratatouille |- | align=left | BURN-E || 2008 || Angus MacLane || WALL-E |- | align=left | Dug's Special Mission || rowspan=2|2009 || Ronnie del Carmen || Up |- | align=left | George and A.J. || Josh Cooley || |- | align=left | The Legend of Mor'du || 2012 || Brian Larsen || Brave |- | align=left | Party Central || 2013 || Kelsey Mann || Muppets Most Wanted || |- | align=left | Riley's First Date? || 2015 || Josh Cooley || rowspan=4 || Inside Out |- | align=left | Marine Life Interviews || 2016 || Ross Haldane Stevenson || Finding Dory |- | align=left | Miss Fritter's Racing Skoool || 2017 || James Ford Murphy || Cars 3 |- | align=left | Auntie Edna''https://twitter.com/bradbirda113/status/1037430206892371968 || 2018 || Ted Mathot || ''Incredibles 2 |} Notes Short series ''Cars Toons'' ''Mater's Tall Tales'' ''Tales from Radiator Springs'' ''Toy Story Toons'' ''SparkShorts'' Television specials Compilations Other work Pixar made a series of clips featuring Luxo and Luxo Jr. for Sesame Street, which were Light & Heavy, Surprise, Up and Down, and Front and Back. Pixar also produced numerous animation tests, commonly confused with theatrical shorts, including Beach Chair and Flags and Waves. They also produced over 30 commercials after selling their software division to support themselves before Toy Story entered production. Some of their other work includes: Furthermore, in 1988, Apple's Advanced Technology Group produced "Pencil Test," a computer-animated short to showcase the Apple Macintosh II line. Although Pixar was not officially affiliated with this film, several members of the Pixar staff advised and worked on it, including directors John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, and producer Galyn Susman. John Lasseter was credited as "Coach" in the credits of the film.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYgj1wMLXz8 The Pixar Co-op Program, a part of the Pixar University professional development program, allows their animators to use Pixar resources to produce independent films. The first CGI project accepted to the program was Borrowed Time (2016), directed by Pixar animators Andrew Coats and Lou Hamou-Lhadj; all previously accepted films were live-action. See also *List of Pixar films References External links * at Pixar Category:Pixar short films Pixar shorts